Francis est un pervers
by Yu-B
Summary: Entre deux réunions les nations trouvent toujours le moyen de se donner des objectifs. Celui du jour: prouver une bonne fois sans jeu de mot, si si que Francis est un pervers.


**C'est fou ce que les journées passent vite quand on se lève à midi... Ah! Pardon! Je vous raconte ma vie là! XD Eh bien, bonjour/soir à tous! Me revoilà avec les fics promises. Quand j'étais en Italie, Francis m'a beaucoup inspiré (sans doute le problème des panneaux en italien), voici donc la première. J'espère qu'elle vous amusera, bonne lecture! **

**Oui,_ Hetalia_ n'a toujours pas changé de propriétaire, triste pas vrai?**

* * *

France était un pervers, c'était de renommée publique. Oui, Francis Bonnefoy aimait, autant spirituellement que physiquement et ce dernier point en soûlait plus d'un. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce grand blond aux yeux bleus à toujours vouloir finir avec le monde entier dans son lit? Et plusieurs rumeurs disaient qu'il y parvenait très bien, ce que le français réfutait à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait. Qui avait raison? Les soupçons ou la bonne foi de Francis. D'ailleurs, Bonnefoy était-ce vraiment son nom où l'avait-il trouvé juste pour pouvoir dire à chaque plaidoirie: « _Je ne m'appelle pas Bonnefoy pour rien! _»?

- C'est louche…

- Un problème England?

Arthur tourna la tête vers America qui l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées. Il resta un moment à le regarder sans rien dire, le coude sur la table et la main soutenant son menton, les yeux vides. Puis, sortant complètement de sa léthargie il répondit à son ancienne colonie: « Je me disais que France était un pervers. ».

- C'est pas nouveau-_aru_! A lui tout seul il doit regrouper toute la perversité des nations, pourtant c'est dur de battre les pieuvres de Japan-_aru_!

- Mais je..enfin..c'est pas…

- Affirme-toi Japan!

- Mais…Suisse-san…

- Et encore, là nous ne parlons que de Francis en lui-même, je n'imagine pas tout ce que sa chère culture française cache. _Da_!

La remarque de Russia fit réfléchir l'ensemble des nations qui avaient choisis de rester dans la salle de réunion pour la courte pause.

- Et si on cherchait! Je meurs d'envie de voir comment notre chère patrie réagirait si on lui démontrait une bonne fois pour toute qu'il est vraiment pervers!

- Pour une fois mon frère a raison.

- Ludwig! Comment oses-tu! J'ai toujours raison! Je suis tellement génial! Je…

- On a compris Gilbert. -soupire de l'allemand et rires d'Antonio dans une belle synchronisation, ce qui fit grogner l'albinos. Le british se mit à sourire: « C'est une idée intéressante. Ça m'amuserait aussi de voir son beau visage prendre la couleur rouge de honte. ».

- Depuis quand tu trouves que Francis a un _beau _visage, England?

- Oh depuis quelques…tu m'auras pas Espagne!

- _Mierda_…

* * *

France était un pervers de réputation mondiale, et ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour les nations participant à la recherche de trouver dans la culture française de quoi le rendre honteux pour une dizaine de siècles. Tout le monde avait trouvé quelque chose d'alléchant, en allant des chansons grivoises aux films érotiques, mais ce fut England qui avait trouvé l'arme fatale, et il s'en réjouissait. La recherche avait durée deux mois entiers, et c'est à la réunion suivante, chez Allemagne, que tous apportèrent leurs découvertes. Toutes les preuves avait été posées à la place du romantique français avant que celui-ci n'arrive, ils avaient encore le temps de parler, enfin plutôt d'écouter Arthur s'émerveiller de sa trouvaille.

- Un livre?

- L'un des pires que je n'ai jamais lu, non _le_ pire! Cette sale grenouille va en perdre son slip!

- Avoue que ça te plairait…aie! T'étais pas obligé de me frapper!

- _Shut up Spain_!

- Héhéhé.

- Lovi! Ne ris pas, par pitié pour ton amoureux!

- Ferme-la bouffeur de tomates.

- Je peux regarder, _vee_?

- Non!

Veneziano ouvrit de grands yeux (chose rare) devant toutes les nations qui avaient désiré préserver sa pureté (même Russia et Suède) et alla bouder près d'Allemagne.

- Pour revenir à ton livre England, en quoi est-il si horrible-_aru_?

- Vous n'avait jamais entendu parler du Marquis?

- Non-_aru / Niet/ Nien/ No_.

- Et bien…-regard vers Veneziano et Lichtenstein- pour faire court cet écrivain s'est amusé plusieurs fois à écrire des histoires où sadisme, perversité et horreur se mélange. J'ai pris le plus connu de ses livres, mais je pense que France reconnaitra sans problème. Cet auteur a plusieurs fois été condamné et ses œuvres ont été censurées pendant plusieurs siècles. Encore aujourd'hui il est reconnu comme l'un des pires du genre. Le mot « sadique » viendrait de son nom.

- Bien le bonjour à vous tous!

Toute la salle se retourna, Francis Bonnefoy se tenait dans l'entrée, rayonnant.

_- Enfin! Ça va être drôle!_

- Tiens _stupid_ _frog_, on t'a apporté des cadeaux.

- Des cadeaux? Quelle délicate attention! -tout heureux, le blond se rapprocha de sa place et découvrit les cadeaux en question- C'est…à prendre avec humour je suppose?

- Evidemment-_aru_.

- Oh! Super, donc à la prochaine réunion j'offrirai un allé chez le psy à Russia, un livre de recette diététique à Alfred, un rendez-vous avec le Pape pour Arthur et un rendez-vous avec la SPA pour toi Chine…d'accord?

- Hey! Ne critique pas mes hamburgers chéris!

- _Ayah_! D'où tu critiques ma culture chinoise-_aru_!

-_ Fuck you frog!_

- Pourquoi chez le psy?

- Laisse-tomber Russia…et arrête de sourire comme ça!

- _Da!_

Pendant que certains décoléraient, d'autres commençaient déjà à forcer Francis à s'avouer pervers numéro un mondial, ce que le blond refusait. Il expliquait calmement, et avec panache, les preuves apportées une à une. Disant que pour certaines il s'agissait d'humour, de pari, d'art ou d'expression libérale, et même de simple question d'argent…

- Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un pervers!

- Et ça alors? Qu'elle est ton excuse?- énervé England avait jeté sur la table le fameux livre. Toutes les nations purent voir le visage de Francis blanchir.

- Tu n'as pas osé…

- _Yes!_

- …oh mon dieu…tu…England…

- Alors _stupid frog_?

- Avoue à mon illustre personne que tu es un pervers!

- _Da_!

La nation française gardait fixement les yeux sur la couverture du livre, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles pour lui-même. Toutes les personnes présentes sentaient qu'elles assistaient à un moment historique, le moment où Francis Bonnefoy allait enfin admettre que…

- Aaaah! Éloignez cette horreur de moi! Par pitié! Je ne veux plus voir ce livre! Brûlez-le!

- .._what? _

- Francis tu joues très mal la comédie.

- Je ne joue pas la comédie idiot de prussien…je…-le blond porta une main à ses lèvres- je crois que je vais…

- Pas dans ma salle impeccablement nettoyée!

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy était un pervers, c'était certain. Mais ce soir Arthur se disait que son amant, profondément endormi sur son canapé après avoir été malade pendant plusieurs heures, était finalement un pervers « adorable »…et bien sensible.

_- On a trouvé pire que Francis…fallait le faire!_

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa cheminée, les _120 journées _se réduisaient paisiblement en cendres, pour le plus grand bonheur du français. Il y a pervers et pervers.


End file.
